


Взаимовыручка

by trololonasty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Беллами готов кое-чему поучиться у Рейвен, но только если и она согласится принять его помощь. В конце концов, взаимовыручка – обоюдный процесс.





	Взаимовыручка

**Author's Note:**

> Действие первого отрывка происходит где-то в промежутке между вторым и третьим сезонами, второго – после 3х11.

Проходя по лагерю, Рейвен заметила Беллами, пытающегося развести костёр на поляне неподалёку. Покрепче перехватив громоздкий передатчик, который она несла со склада в ангар, она заковыляла в его направлении, издалека подметив, что дела у него идут не очень: с таким прогрессом горячей еды им не видать и к полуночи.

— Кто-то в своё время проспал все занятия по выживанию на Земле? – уточнила она, подходя ближе, и опустила аппарат на траву, тем самым освободив руки.   

Обычно за огонь отвечала Октавия, поднаторевшая в этом искусстве настолько, что казалось, будто она высекает искры из пальцев, но по какой-то причине сегодня она переложила эту обязанность на своего брата и в настоящий момент находилась где-то вне зоны видимости. По крайней мере, с усмешкой подумала Рейвен, хотя бы кто-то из Блейков следил за тем, как Пайк колдует над своими деревяшками.

Некоторое время понаблюдав за тщетными стараниями Беллами, Рейвен сдалась и уселась рядом, отодвигая его в сторону.

— Позволь мне положить конец твоим страданиям, – с подначивающим драматизмом заявила она, принимаясь за работу, и, сохраняя всё тот же иронично-шутливый тон, продолжила: — Только представьте себе: на свете существует что-то, чего не умеет Беллами Блейк. Это законно?

Беллами хмыкнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ей как-нибудь остроумно, но вместо этого услышал, что говорит самую что ни на есть банальную правду:

— Никогда не думал, что мне в самом деле понадобится применять всё это на практике. Какое мне дело до того, как выжить на Земле, если я никогда туда не попаду, верно?

— Верно, – согласилась Рейвен. — Но тебе повезло, что я – куда больший ботаник.

Прекратив вращение, она несколько раз аккуратно подула на лежащую в основании костра мелкую растопку, убедившись, что пламя набрало достаточно силы, чтобы охватить более крупные поленья.

— Вуаля, – провозгласила она, когда послышался треск горящих веток, и повернулась к Беллами, ставшему свидетелем её триумфа. — Ловкость рук – и никакого мошенничества.

— Я впечатлён, – Беллами даже присвистнул от удивления.

Рейвен фыркнула:

— Ты думал, я стала самым молодым за полсотни лет механиком за счёт одного только энтузиазма? Я умею добиваться выполнения поставленных задач, – заметила она несколько горделиво.

— Ну уж это мне известно не понаслышке, – усмехнулся Беллами.

Рейвен прищурилась, сообразив, что «обмен мнениями» может происходить в двух направлениях:

— Здесь, – она указала на полыхающий у неё за спиной костёр, – как и в любом другом деле, нужен свой подход. Чтобы высечь искру, необходимо действовать нежно, но решительно и знать, когда следует  надавить, а когда – расслабиться.

— Неужели? – притворно изумился Беллами. — В твоём исполнении это звучит куда более увлекательно, чем со слов старины Пайка.

Рейвен, ухмыляясь, ударила его кулаком в плечо:

— Понятия не имею, как ты выживал тут без меня, Беллами.   

— Признаться честно, было холодновато… – отшутился он, и они оба засмеялись.  

 

Несмотря на почти  неестественную тишину, царившую этой ночью, Рейвен не удавалось уснуть, как она ни пыталась. Вправленное плечо ныло, а больная нога терроризировала больше обычного – как всегда, к перемене погоды. Возможно, тишина тоже была одной из причин её бессонницы: те несколько дней, что она провела с A.L.I.E., та не затыкалась ни на секунду, и образовавшееся теперь безмолвие действовало хоть и умиротворяюще, но в то же время устрашало, как будто A.L.I.E. всё ещё следила за ней, притаившись на задворках её сознания, прописав свой код в программу её нервной системы. Рейвен знала, что это невозможно, но легче от этого почему-то не становилось.

С трудом припадая на больную ногу, она выбралась на улицу, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, и села на ступени, ведущие к ангару: совпадение или нет, но это было единственное место, где она чувствовала себя собой. Запрокинув голову, Рейвен пыталась разглядеть звёзды, спрятанные за облаками, – они то появлялись, то исчезали, так что невозможно было разобрать ни одного созвездия; верхушки гигантских деревьев размеренно покачивались из стороны в сторону – будто бы в подтверждение предчувствия Рейвен о смене погоды. Внезапно на неё напала ностальгия по прежней жизни, которая уже никогда не вернётся.  

— Не спится? – послышался голос, и в ночном полумраке Рейвен различила очертания Беллами, совершающего патрульный обход.

— Да вот, решила скрасить твоё одиночество.

Она ответила, не задумываясь, практически машинально, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что долгие месяцы старалась как можно больше походить на ту Рейвен – дерзкую и бойкую, которая только что совершила аварийную посадку на Землю, чтобы спасти жизнь своему парню (посмотрите, что из этого вышло), но давно уже таковой не являлась. Новая Рейвен была ей незнакома, и она не знала точно, как с ней обходиться.

— Скрасить одиночество, говоришь?

В интонации, с которой он произнёс это, было столько от прежнего Беллами, что Рейвен, фыркнув, закатила глаза: ощущение дежавю было практически осязаемым. Он сел рядом с ней, и она, не удержавшись, в ответ состроила ему гримасу. На это Беллами лишь засмеялся:

— Да, то ещё было время. Но серьёзно, в следующий раз, когда решишь подышать свежим воздухом в темноте, нацепи на себя какой-нибудь опознавательный знак: я уж было подумал, что в лагерь опять пробрались чужаки, пока не заметил эту штуку на твоём колене.     

Рейвен скривилась, как от зубной боли: ей не хватало только, чтобы Беллами напоминал ей об её неполноценности – она и сама не забывала о ней ни на минуту. Проклятая нога словно поставила крест на её жизни, лишила мотивации к существованию, и заверения Эбби и Синклера, что она всё ещё может оставаться полезной, даже если немного сбавит обороты и сделает передышку, чтобы прийти в себя, казались энергичной Рейес завуалированной формой официального списания её со счетов.

— Знаешь, я… – прервала непродолжительное молчание она, принимая серьёзный тон. — Я ведь так и не извинилась перед тобой за то, что тогда наговорила. Пускай фактически это была и не совсем я, а чокнутый стервозный искусственный интеллект у меня в мозгу, это всё равно было гнусно, и я не согласна с тем, что она заставила меня сказать. 

Кивком головы обозначив, что услышал её, Беллами продолжал смотреть вдаль, не произнеся ни слова. Рейвен поёрзала на месте, пытаясь устроить ногу в положение наименьшего дискомфорта – эта задача была не из лёгких.

— Ты изменился, Беллами. Не только потому, что потерял кого-то из близких, как большинство нас, а просто – сам по себе.

— Это хорошо или плохо? – уточнил он, глядя на неё вполоборота. Рейвен пожала плечами, улыбнувшись наивности вопроса:

— Это взросление, – ответила она. — Оно просто есть.

— Не буду спорить: за последние полгода я будто бы постарел на тысячу лет, – усмехнулся он, но прозвучало это отнюдь не весело. — Полагаю, это применимо ко всем нам.

Рейвен была согласна: каждый, кто ступил на Землю, был уже не тем человеком, которым являлся на Арке, причём роли менялись самым ироничным из возможных образом: бывшие преступники становились народными лидерами и отважными воинами, уважаемые и власть имущие люди – фанатиками, одержимыми своими представлениями о лучшем будущем.

Она коснулась предплечья Беллами, заглядывая ему в глаза:

— Испытывать боль – это нормально, это часть нашей человечности, то, что делает нас людьми.

Рейвен поняла это, когда A.L.I.E. лишила её этой способности  – она перестала быть собой и превратилась в нечто ужасное. И хотя она чувствовала себя счастливой, сама концепция счастья обратилась для неё в пустой звук. Ей не с чем было сравнивать: все её воспоминания и опыты, не отвечающие заданным критериям, последовательно стирались и постепенно исчезали из её памяти. И может, она и не хотела думать о них постоянно, но уж точно не желала лишаться их навсегда.

— Забавно, – заметил в ответ на это Беллами. — Нечто похожее я хотел сказать тебе.

Он перевёл взгляд на её зафиксированную бандажом ногу, давая понять, что от его внимания не укрылись её нехитрые махинации, ровно как и гримасы боли, время от времени возникающие на её лице. Рейвен отстранилась, разграничивая личное пространство, ощутив необходимость перейти в оборону, как и всегда, когда речь заходила об её слабостях и проблемах; она была благодарна ночной темноте за то, что та скрывала её румянец от зорких глаз Беллами: больше всего на свете она ненавидела чувствовать себя уязвимой и беспомощной.

— Я не… – начала было она, но так и не смогла подобрать нужных слов в своё оправдание. — Это совсем другое.

На лице Беллами явно читался скептицизм. Она шумно выдохнула, недовольная, что он застал её врасплох. Эмоциональные страдания, по сути своей, ничем не отличались от физических и чаще всего шли с ними рука об руку, но Рейвен со свойственным ей упрямством не желала признавать этого, будто в противном случае она оказалась бы в привилегированном положении, потому что ей не пришлось бы проходить через всё это в одиночку – а это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Что ж, здорово поболтали, – замявшись, прокашлялась она, – но пора бы и честь знать.

Рейвен принялась подниматься, помогая себе рукой, чтобы снять вес с нерабочей ноги; после травмы все её передвижения значительно замедлились, и высокая работоспособность поддерживалась исключительно за счёт непоколебимого упорства и чистой агрессии.

— Позволь мне… – подскочил к ней Беллами.

Она не дала ему продолжить, остановив его резким жестом, и отрывисто ответила:

— Я справлюсь сама.

Вот только Беллами надоело смотреть, как она изводит себя, твёрдо убеждённая, что не может полагаться ни на кого, кроме себя. И хотя боевой настрой являлся, в общем, одной из положительных черт Рейвен, иногда она переступала черту между здравым смыслом и невыносимым упрямством.  

— Чёрт тебя дери, Рейвен! – не выдержав, вспылил он. — Ты всегда «в порядке», тебе никогда не «нужна помощь»… Я прекрасно знаю, – продолжил он уже более спокойным тоном, – что ты можешь справиться сама, но, чёрт возьми, позволяй хотя бы иногда заботиться о тебе!

Опешив от столь неожиданного выплеска эмоций, Рейвен молчала, глядя на него во все глаза, словно видела впервые и не узнавала. В голове её пронеслась череда вопросов и возражений, на внятное формулирование которых у неё уже не оставалось сил, поэтому она, тяжело вздохнув, смирилась с поражением и словно бы нехотя протянула ему руку, пробурчав тем не менее:

— Не в этой жизни.

Беллами хмыкнул, ничуть не удивившись подобному ответу – его, скорее, поразило, что она в конце концов согласилась принять от него помощь. Проигнорировав предложенный ему намёк, он подхватил её на руки, довольно отметив про себя вздох удивления, сорвавшийся с губ Рейвен.

— Для бывшего бунтаря без причины ты воспринимаешь рыцарство слишком серьёзно, – проворчала она, собравшись с мыслями через несколько мгновений.

Беллами дёрнул головой, словно её замечание привело его в недоумение:

— Я не сторонник полумер, – ответил он, занося её в жилой отсек.

Дальнейший путь до комнатки Рейвен прошёл в молчании: ни у одного из них не возникло желания заговорить, да и подбирать подходящие слова становилось всё труднее – куда безопаснее было не переосмыслять, не пытаться найти то, чего, возможно, и нет.

Уложив Рейвен на кровать, Беллами кивнул ей в знак прощания, но она не дала ему так быстро уйти, ухватив его за руку и благодарно сжав его ладонь в своей. 

— Не любишь оставаться в долгу? – спросила она, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Я предпочитаю называть это взаимопомощью, – ответил он, заправляя ей за ухо прядь выбившихся из хвоста волос.

Рейвен задумчиво кивнула. Как бы трудно ни было сделать первый шаг, она позволяла своим страхам распоряжаться её жизнью слишком долго, чтобы не рискнуть.

— Думаю… – многозначительно начала она, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Думаю, я всё-таки научу тебя добывать огонь.

 


End file.
